


We All Have Our Ways

by killunary



Category: Bleach, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, I need a Cinderella Story movie starring, I need the A Cinderella Story creators, KC Undercover/Spy AU, My girl would serve so much looks, When 5h finally dies (god I wish, When are the creators of Cinderella Story, Y'all already knew this already, Y'all my baby girl Zendaya's 20 today:')))))), Zendaya so bad now!!, and be dancin her ass off and just, but sighhhhh I love Zendaya:'), can get her well deserved, gonna give her her own installation????, installation too because dancing, is in my queen's blood, they'd just fuckin die now though), to hit up Normani too so she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotoh couldn't help but wonder if Master Silva acted this way when he developed feelings for Mistress Kikyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Have Our Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so for some reason after I posted Accidental Confirmation, I started feeling really nervous and was all like in my head 'Omg what if they see the "KC Undercover" portion of the AU title and are all like "Lmao is this girl forreal? With her lame ass"'. Lol like idk y I was feeling that way cuz I already know that I'm a lame ass nigga but idk I guess I was just feeling really self conscious about the fact that I love KC Undercover so much that I created an AU of it starring some of my favorite anime characters. I mean its totally cool if y'all think KC Undercover is lame and yeah. Lol idk I guess I was just having a moment last night. Yeah but I'd just like to say a big thank u to every one who gave Accidental Confirmation hits.:D Seeing that it got hits this morning made me feel less embarrassed.:P Killua and Canary don't have much of a dynamic in the HXH canon, since they barely interact but since this AU is inspired by KC Undercover, Killua and Canary's dynamic has a lot of similarities to KC and Brett's. Lol KC and Brett's dynamic cracks me up like I was rewatching the Double Crossed special last night as I was eating my dinner and they're both just so great. But to all who are tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

“Alluka and Killua are giving me a ride to school, auntie.”

           

Yoruichi looked up from her phone to give her niece a smile. “Okay. Have a good day at school, kiddo.”

           

Canary gave the woman a quick peck on the cheek, grabbing her lunch sack as she made her way out the kitchen and right out the front door. She smiled. It was a nice day out.

           

“Alluka’s friend finally decided to grace us with her presence, Gotoh!” Canary heard a familiar voice exclaim.

           

Canary looked over at the limousine parked next door, the ever smug Killua Zoldyck leaning on the vehicle as he stared over at her, a smirk on his face. Canary watched him push himself up off the car before saying, “You can start the car now, Gotoh!”

           

Canary scoffed, rolling her eyes as she walked over to the car.

           

Killua held the back door open for the girl, smirk still in place. He gave her a bow of mock politeness. “M’lady.”

           

Canary rolled her eyes once more as she crouched down into the car. She flashed Alluka a friendly smile as she shrugged off her bag. “Good morning.”

           

“Good morning!” Alluka chirped, smiling sweetly at Canary.

           

“Good morning, Mr. Gotoh,” Canary said, smiling politely into the rearview mirror.

           

Gotoh was still aware of Canary looking at him through the rearview mirror, despite his attention being on the road. “Good morning, Miss Canary.”

           

“Hey, how come I didn’t get a “Good morning”?” Killua said, feigning hurt.

           

Canary smirked. “Well, my mornings are significantly less good when I see your face.” Her smirk widened when Alluka let out a giggle. “But ya know what, let me count my blessings. After all, imagine how my mornings would be if I had to wake up to the sight of your face every morning.”

           

“We all know that deep down you’d like that,” Killua snarked back.

           

Alluka gazed out the window as her friend and older brother continued trading snide remarks, a calm smile on her face. She recalled Gon jokingly saying that they should bet on how long it’d take for Killua and Canary to admit they liked each other. Maybe she’d take him up on his offer.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
